You wanna play Scrabble
by Natascha2Tata
Summary: Erin decides to surprise Jay with a special Scrabble night. How will it end? Linstead AU One-Shot


**Title: You wanna play Scrabble**

 **Fandom: Chicago PD**

 **Rating: K**

 **Summary: Erin decides to surprise Jay with a special Scrabble night. How will it end?**

 **Authors Note: I just want to quickly thank Charmita for beta reading this one shot and helping me out. Go check out her stories, they are worth it.**

Erin hurried around the kitchen to get the dinner done. Since Jay and her got married, almost two years ago, they had moved into a new apartment near district 21.

It was Saturday and he was due to come home from a guys' day with Will and Mouse any minute now. Moments later, Erin could hear the front door opening and Jay entering their apartment.

"I'm home," Jay said from the entry while hanging his jacket on the coat rack and putting his shoes away. He placed his wallet and keys into the bowl on the table next to the door.

"Good, dinner is ready. We can eat any second now," Erin smiled up at Jay when he entered the kitchen and they shared a quick but passionate kiss.

***

Nobody ever thought they would come as far as they did. After they got together, for good, five years ago, they decided to move in together – when Jay decided to search for a new place and Erin casually told him he could move in with her – and that was the last big step for their relationship. Just one year later, Jay proposed, in Wisconsin where else?

-Flashback-

Erin and Jay spent the whole day outside in the snow, they took a long walk through the woods around the cabin. When they came back into the warmth of their refuge, both spent hours in front of the fireplace, just talking. It was spontaneous, of course Jay wanted to marry Erin, but right in that moment he couldn't wait any longer. So he asked her, right there, right then.

"Marry me," Jay whispered into Erin's ear, while sitting in front of the fireplace, cuddled up next to each other.

Erin, with wide eyes and an open mouth looked shocked at Jay.

"W-What?" Erin stuttered.

He moved, so he was looking directly into her eyes, "Look, I know we had a few ups and downs the last couple years, but I couldn't imagine my life without you." He placed his hand on her cheek and smiled, "I want you to know that I'm not gonna leave you. It doesn't matter what's going to happen down the road. I don't want you to live your life every day fearing that I'll leave you. You should wake up every morning because you know in your heart that I won't be any one else's."

Erin already had tears streaming down her cheeks, "You can look at all these other girls and smile because I'm all yours and they'll never have me." He never took away his eyes from hers while pouring out his heart. "You are the love of my life, Erin. I want to grow old with you, have kids and grandkids, retire here." Jay used his free hand to motion around the cabin. His other hand wiped away her tears and she leaned into his touch, "I couldn't imagine another person to do it with. I never want another woman by my side. So, Erin Lindsay, do you want to marry me?"

It took Erin a moment but she crushed her lips against Jay's and they shared a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Erin's lips still mere inches from Jays, she smiled "Yes."

"Yes?" Jay repeated, a huge grin growing on his face.

Erin nods, "Of course, Jay. I love you and you helped me through so much; you accept me the way I am." Erin straddles Jay, "I also don't want anyone else to grow old with, have kids and grandkids and I can also see us retiring here."

Jay ran a thumb across her lower lip, his gaze flitting from her mouth to her eyes. She watched him swallow, felt him tilt her head and lean in, and forgot how to breathe. Her eyes locked on his, she waited as he got closer to her face, excitement and apprehension rendering her immobile. Then his lips were on hers, molding together sweetly, and the pressure in her chest expanded. She melted into him, a small sob escaping her throat, and slid her arms around his neck.

His lips parted and she opened her mouth to him, suddenly desperate to get closer. She whimpered as their tongues met, heat rushing through her body. Jay sucked on her tongue, pulled back to nibble on her lip, tangled his fingers in her hair. His mouth became hot and demanding, kissing her possessively. Erin trembled and she locked her arms around him, just trying to hang on.

-End of Flashback-

The wedding was simple and small, just with their closest friends and family. Everything they ever wished for. That was two years ago and they're still happy like on the first day.

"Good, I'm starving," Jay looked into the pots on the stove "I really missed you today. Did you have a relaxing day?"

"Yes, I went on a walk with Bailey, did some shopping and the mountain of laundry got finally done," Erin said while getting the food on the plates.

"Ah, Bailey. Where's our little trouble maker?" Jay walked into the living room to search for their ten month old chocolate lab.

Eight months ago they had had a little pregnant scare. It turned out Erin was just late, due to all the stress they had going on at IU around that time. After the little scare, they had decided to get a dog, so they could practice for when it would really happen. But it was mainly because Erin really wanted a dog. So they got one. A little trouble maker who loved to chew on everything he laid his eyes on but loved Erin and Jay deeply.

Bailey was in his dog bed, gnawing on a dog bone.

"Hey buddy," Jay crouched down to pet the dogs head. Bailey greeted him with a wet nose and with tail wagging.

He looked around the living room and found the Scrabble board on the coffee table. He frowned, gave Bailey another quick pet and went back into the kitchen.

"Er? You wanna play Scrabble?" Jay asked with a stupid grin on his face.

Erin looked up from placing the dishes on the table with big eyes. "You didn't look at it, did you? Cause it's all set up and ready and you can't see it yet."

Jay chuckled. "No worries, I didn't look. Let's eat and then we can play," he winked at her and started eating.

Dinner was filled with talk about their days, plans for the next day and their monthly Sunday dinner at Voights the following weekend. After they finished, they cleaned the kitchen together and put everything away. Jay gave Bailey his food and went into the living room.

Erin was sitting on the couch and reading a book.

He snuck up behind Erin and whispered in her ear "So what about Scrabble?" He chuckled when she jumped.

She smiled up at him and nodded "I have my letters out already, it's your turn." Erin said while walking around the coffee table and sitting crossed-legged on the floor.

"Oh you are cheating so you can finally win?" Jay laughed while sitting down opposite from her.

"No, but you took too long so I already started," Erin said with a grin as Jay got his tiles out of the little bag.

"Well then let's get started my most patient wife."

Erin scoffed, "Whatever you say."

He chuckled and stood up from the carpet, "You know what? I'm gonna grab a beer real quick, you want something?" He continued laughing while walking into the kitchen, hearing Erin groan.

"No I don't. I'm just gonna start with my word. We'll never finish with your snail pace." Erin shot back annoyed while placing her seven tiles plus three extra tiles, she needed to finish her word, on the board. She had imagined this going down differently. Erin had been nervous about it the entire day, not sure how Jay would react. After she cleaned the living room, Erin found the Scrabble box and immediately knew this was how she was going to tell him - since it had happened because of them playing 'Scrabble' in the first place.

Holding a bottle of beer in his hand, Jay made his way back into the living room. He didn't pay attention to the scrabble board at first but as soon as he noticed the word or rather short sentence Erin had laid out he was rendered speechless. Slowly he raised his head to meet unsure eyes looking back at him.

"Say something," Erin whispered with an unsteady voice. Jay was still shocked, looking back and forth between the Scrabble board and her face, mouth wide open, his eyes not giving away anything.

After another couple of seconds he finally spoke, "Are you sure? Like, not like last time?"

"I mean I did three tests today. I went to the store and bought some and when I came home I took them and they all are positive." Erin started to ramble and get nervous, "I don't think they all could be false so yeah I am sure this time an-"

"You're rambling." She was cut off by Jay. He rose from his place on the carpet and moved towards Erin.

He held his hand out to Erin to help her off the floor. Jay took both of her hands in his and slowly kissed her. They broke apart after both of them were in need for air. He put his hand on Erin's still flat stomach and smiled at her, that smile that always made her melt.

"This is gonna be good." He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. This is what we wanted right? A little family of our own? I think it's perfect."

Erin nodded and kissed him again, happy about Jay's reaction to the pregnancy.

He crouched down and lifted Erin's t-shirt up to expose her stomach. Jay put a quick kiss on her lower abdomen and whispered to his unborn child "I can't wait to meet you. Daddy loves you." Jay stood back up and was met with Erin's eyes, "And I love you."

"I love you too."

Although Erin and Jay had been married for two years now, they had never tried for a baby. Sure one day they wanted that, a family. But they didn't specifically try nor did they not try. If it was meant to happen it would happen. And now here they were two years into their strong and happy marriage and Erin was pregnant.

 **Please Review?**


End file.
